What happened after?
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Set during the events of the first arc. So what happened after Suzuka left?


**Hello! I'm back with another story. This time, it's Tokyo Ravens. I've actually finished writing this one last April when I was still fresh from my Tokyo Ravens feels. I'm just too lazy to upload this one. I've decided to post this one because I'm currently reading volume 10 of the light novel. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Oh yeah. I won't spoil you people for now... so the story took place at around when Suzuka first made her appearance on the festival.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I don't own the art that I used here. Credits goes to the owner.**

* * *

Fireworks rang behind Hokuto as she saw Harutora, kissing another girl. She went after Harutora after calming herself from their argument. She looked everywhere until she got a word from Touji that he went back at the shrine.

Pleased from the stunned silence from the girl, Suzuka Dairenji smiled before she and her familiar disappeared into the night. The fireworks continued to fire up in the sky as a tear trickled down on Hokuto's face.

"Baka Tora." She said quietly before turning and ran away from him.

"Ah! Hokuto!" Harutora brought his hand in a feeble attempt to stop the girl. Out of all the things, she had to see him kissing another girl. He stood up and went after the girl, cursing his bad luck along the way.

Making her way to the crowd at the festival, she managed to evade him. She can't believe that she had gone through the trouble of wearing something that she doesn't usually wear so that she'll appear cute to him. She can't believe that she went to the shrine and used an ema on him. Thinking about their argument and the scene at the shrine brought tears on her eyes. She blinked them back in frustration as she ran. However, her tears managed to obscure her vision and didn't see where she was going.

Hokuto ended up tripping on her sandal and fell to the ground.

"O…ouch." She whimpered. She tried to stand but yelped in pain. Hokuto sprained her ankle. The strap on her sandals broke, causing her to trip on her feet. Gritting her teeth in pain, she stood up, putting her weight on her injured ankle. She tried to limp away but her ankle is in so much pain that she fell again to the ground.

"Hokuto!"

Hokuto looked back and saw Harutora running towards her direction. She tried to stand up once again but her ankle's making it hard for her.

"Hokuto! Are you okay?" Harutora asked. He then noticed her broken sandals on her hand and her swollen ankle.

"Come on. Let's go find a bench for you to sit down." Harutora placed one arm underneath Hokuto's knees while the other one on her back, lifting her up bridal style.

Luckily, they've managed to secure a bench near the merriment of the festival. Harutora just came back with a bag full of ice cubes that he got from one of the food stands. He began to inspect Hokuto's swollen ankle.

"It looks pretty swollen" Harutora worriedly commented as he brought out a hankerchief. He placed some of the ice and wrapped them before placing it on the girl's ankle. Hokuto winced as the cold made contact on her injured ankle.

"There. That ought to do the trick." Harutora said. He looked up and saw an unreadable expression on Hokuto's face.

"Baka Tora"

"Huh?"

Hokuto couldn't stop as tears rolled down on her flushed cheeks.

"Ah… Hokuto. About the incident earlier."

"I was stupid." Hokuto whispered. "It was stupid of me to look for you even when you didn't come after me."

"Haaah? What are you-"

"Baka Tora!" Hokuto exclaimed. Tears continued to make their way down on her cheeks. "Do you know how much it hurts to see the person you like kiss another girl?!"

Harutora's eyes widened. Did he hear it right? Hokuto likes him?

"I told you, it was a misunderstanding!" Harutora countered. Hokuto looked at him with wide eyes at his sudden outburst. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"It was her that forced the kiss, not me." Harutora explained. "I was just caught up again in some trouble like I used to. You know how my luck is." He chuckled lightly while patting the girl's head.

"Besides…" He trailed off. Hokuto looked up curiously, waiting for him to continue. Before she could ask, she was met with a pair of lips crushing to hers. Shock came to the girl as she registered to her mind that Harutora's kissing her. The kiss was short but it was enough to stun the girl.

"I liked you too…" Harutora smiled.

Hokuto's eyes widened. She brought her hands on her lips, trying to comprehend on what happened. Harutora liked her back. She covered her mouth, trying to suppress her sobs as tears threaten to obscure her vision once more.

"Oi… Hokuto?" Harutora asked.

Failing to suppress her sobs, Hokuto flung herself on the unsuspecting boy. Tears trickled down her cheeks once again. But these are not of sadness; rather tears of happiness of Harutora returning her feelings.

"O… Oi, Hokuto! Was it something I said?" Harutora panicked. "I shouldn't have kissed you back then." He brought his hands together in an apologetic way. It was faint but he could hear soft giggles from the girl.

"Baka Tora." She said softly. Hokuto hugged the boy tighter. Tears stained the boy's jacket as she continued to cry in happiness.

After a while, Hokuto's sobs died down. Harutora tried to get the girl up but instead, he heard soft snores coming from Hokuto. Harutora sighed and gave the sleeping girl a smile. Tightening the ribbon on Hokuto's hair, Harutora once again placed his arm underneath her knees while the other on her back, lifting her up bridal-style. He carefully shifted the girl so she'll be comfortable. Feeling Hokuto shift for a comfortable position under his grip, Harutora couldn't help but smile at how cute and adorable Hokuto is when she's asleep. He placed Hokuto's sandals on her hands as he slowly started walking away from the festival.

"Baka Hokuto." Harutora whispered to the sleeping girl before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

* * *

**I might write another one after I finish volume 10. ^_^ Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
